This invention generally relates to doors, more specifically pocket doors that are capable of pivoting on the hinges when in a closed position and which contain a door panel which can pivot on a vertical axis.
Sliding doors, also known as pocket doors, are well known for use in environments where there is insufficient space for opening a hinged door. In enclosures having curved side walls, as for example in the cabin of an airplane, sliding pocket doors are often used. Aircraft interior designers use pocket doors to save space. An example of a sliding pocket door for aircraft use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,808, the specifications and drawings which are incorporated herein by reference.
Pocket doors may consist of one or two segments. Pocket doors with a single segment are intended to slide horizontally across a door opening from a pocket within a bulkhead to a close position with the leading edge of the door against a door jamb.
Aviation regulations, however, typically require doors in an aircraft interior to be capable of blowout without destroying themselves. What this means is that if there is a sudden decompression in one portion of the aircraft and the pocket door is closed, it must be capable of blowing out without shattering and possibly harming an aircraft occupant by flying debris.
Present aircraft utilizing pocket doors contain blowout panels whereby sections of the door segments are releasably retained to the door by lanyards. Also, the ""808 Patent provides a pocket door which is capable, when in a close position, of pivoting on an axis adjacent the bulkhead pocket.
However, Applicants provide for improvements on any pocket door or even a swinging door and, more particularly a door having a second pivot axis between the first pivot axis and a leading edge of the door to countenance a problem where a pocket door or any other door, upon rotation, strikes an immovable object. By providing a second axis of rotation parallel to a first axis of rotation, the door panel can fold to avoid destruction of the door.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide for a sliding door moveable between a first and a second position mountable in an aircraft cabin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a sliding pocket door for use within an aircraft cabin which may both slide horizontally between an open and close position and, when in a close position, is capable of rotating on a first or primary rotation axis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a sliding pocket door in an aircraft interior which will, when in a close position be capable of pivoting on a primary axis and a secondary axis, the secondary axis between the primary axis and a leading edge of the pocket door.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a sliding pocket door dimensioned for receipt within the confines of an aircraft cabin and moveable between an open and close position which sliding pocket door has multiple vertical pivoting axes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pocket door for use within the interior of an aircraft cabin which pocket door includes a multiplicity of vertical seams, at least one vertical seam between a primary rotation axis adjacent the bulkhead and a secondary axis between the bulkhead and the leading edge of the door which secondary axis is capable of allowing the door to rotate on a second axis.